The control of lighting systems that can emit light in different colors and brightnesses is usually performed by means of an operating panel with switches and regulators. In this case, separate switches and/or regulators are provided for setting the hue, the color saturation and the intensity.
In the case of the lighting system LivingColors from Philips, a regulator is embodied as a touch-sensitive sensor in the form of a circle by means of which, depending on the position of further switches, the hue, the color saturation and the intensity are set. In this case, the sensor is permanently provided with the colors of the chromatic circle. During regulation of the hue, the colors of the chromatic circle are run through, and the color saturation is set between the saturated hue and white. The brightness of the chosen color is influenced with the intensity.
Therefore, all three parameters of a desired light have to be set separately and successively.